


you gave up being good when you declared a state of war

by nirav



Series: a child of god, much like yourself [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirav/pseuds/nirav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a tumblr AU prompt:  "take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. then shoot me and walk away." Kara organizes a laser tag birthday party and invites Lucy Lane because she would. Alex and Lucy start the trash talking before the teams are even chosen and it spirals from there.</p>
<p>[aka, a spectacularly not-serious miniature spectacle of fanfiction in spite of an oddly serious title.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	you gave up being good when you declared a state of war

“Kara, no.”

“You can’t say no, it’s my birthday!”

“This is a terrible idea.”  Alex stares up at the building in front of them.  The bright sign blinked down at them, the words laser tag flashing ominously.  “You’re– it’s completely unfair–”

“She’s right,” Lucy says helpfully.  “Unfair advantage and all that.”

“It is not,” Kara says, crossing her arms over her chest.  “ _Some_ people here are super-agents with military training.”

“And some people here are–”

“Hey!” James says over all of them.  “How about Lucy and Alex are on opposite teams, so they cancel each other out?”

“That doesn’t account for Kara,” Alex says, shooting a look over at Lucy.  Cancel each other out?  Psh.  She looks Lucy up and down with a raised eyebrow; Lucy glares right back.  

“I’ll be on Kara’s team,” Winn offers.  “I’m terrible.”

“Fine, but Kara has to stay within three feet of you the whole time, she isn’t allowed to carry you anywhere, and if you’re out then she’s out,” Alex counters.

“Deal!” Kara says, jumping up and down.  “Now come on, I want to play.”

She bolts inside, dragging Winn and James and leaving Alex and Lucy to follow.  Alex rolls her eyes and follows Lucy through the outer doors.

“Don’t think I missed that look,” Lucy says over her shoulder.  “You think you’re gonna kick my ass, don’t you?”

“I mean, to be fair, Miss JAG Lawyer, you have been riding a desk for a while.  When was the last time you even had a weapon?”

Lucy pulls an abrupt about face, perfect military posture drawing her shoulders back and leveling her chin.  

“Agent Danvers,” she says.  “Is that a challenge?  Shouldn’t you be above all that?”  She mimics Alex’s glance earlier, eyes scanning up and down Alex slowly.  

“Bring it, lab rat,” she says with a smirk before backing through next set of doors and blowing her a kiss.

Alex trips over the mat in the foyer.

* * *

 

“Okay, so,” Kara says.  “Teams are me, Winn, and Alex, and then–”

“Hold up,” Lucy says.  “No way are the nerd sisters on the same team.  That’s an unfair advantage.”

“Oh, come on,” Alex starts.

“Actually, she’s got a point,” Winn says.  “Kara, Me, and Lucy against you and James?”

“Why does your team get more people?”

“Because Kara and Winn count as one right now, and this way James and I aren’t on the same team, and neither are you and Kara,” Lucy says.  “Keep up, doc.”

Alex glares across the room at her.

“Okay!” Kara says loudly.  “Less arguing, more laser tagging.  Losing team buys all my birthday drinks.”

Alex continues to glare at Lucy, who stares back with an infuriatingly lazy smile.  James moves to stand at her side, offering his fist for her to bump.

“Let’s go,” Alex mutters, grabbing him by the sleeve and manhandling him into the arena. “Don’t screw this up for me.”

“Oh– okay then.”  James stumbles along beside her.  “You do realize that Lucy is kidding, right?  It’s just a game.”

“Do _not_ screw this up,” Alex repeats sharply.  “We’re going to win.”

“Yes ma’am, Agent Danvers, ma’am.”  He salutes her– terribly– and Alex grips at her flimsy plastic gun to stop herself from punching him.

Across the room, Lucy laughs at them.

* * *

 

Alex is pinned down in a corner, flashes of light flying by overhead, and she curses and shoves further back into the dark corner.  No one could can get to her without her seeing them, but James is four seconds away from being dead meat and–

“Goddammit,” Alex mutters.  She pops up from behind the makeshift barrier she was taking cover by and rattled off a series of shots, just enough of a barrage to push Kara and Winn back into hiding.  “Come on, you idiot, make the run.”

James, of course, does not make the run to safety in the opening she had just given him, and instead tries and failed, once again, to land a shot on Kara or Winn.

“Son of a–”

Alex throws out another series of shots to push Kara and Winn back again, praying that Lucy isn’t lurking somewhere nearby, and leaps over the barrier and sprints to James’ side.  She elbows her way past him, locates a clean shot, and blasts Winn in the chest just as Kara’s shot hits the sensor on James’ shoulder.

“Are you _serious_?” Alex shouts.  She leaves James to sulk with Kara and Winn at being out and delves back into the maze of an arena in search of Lucy.  No way in hell is she going to lose to a _lawyer_.

Her steps fall silently on the rubbery floor as she makes her way through the building.  The gun is too light in her hands and the sensor vest has more bulk and less heft than a bulletproof counterpart, but she methodically picks her way through the arena as if she’s hunting a fugitive in a war zone anyways.  

She’s halfway into her second sweep when the creak of the cheap plastic that makes up their guns reaches her ears, and she moves immediately, somersaulting around a corner and rolling up into a diving tackle that pins Lucy against a wall.

“What the–holy shit, Danvers,” Lucy gasps out as she slams into the wall, her gun hand pinned down at her side by Alex’s grip.

“Gotcha,” Alex says with a smirk.

“Uh huh.”  Lucy breaks her hold and pivots, shoving Alex into the wall.  “Who’s got who now?”

“Well,” Alex says, breathing heavily.  “Take a look.”  She pushes the tip of her gun harder into the sensor covering Lucy’s chest.  

Lucy looks down and then back up, breathing just as heavily as Alex.

“Touche,” she says.  “But I don’t think you want to pull that trigger.”

“Don’t I?”

Lucy pushes harder into Alex, the laser gun squashed between them suddenly the only interruption in the pressure of Lucy’s body pressing into Alex’s.

“Where would that get fun?”  Lucy’s voice drops at their proximity and Alex stops breathing, her vision narrowing to Lucy’s smirk, the barely visible freckles scattered over her nose, the dark eyeliner that had smudged with the intensity of the game, and–

Lucy kisses her.

Lucy Lane, Major in the US Army, attorney extraordinaire and apparent ace at hand to hand combat, kisses her and it’s been so long since Alex has kissed a girl and she’s out of practice but oh, no, Major Lucy Lane is definitely not out of practice and is that a leg pushing between hers and a hand on her–

A chirping electronic _bloop_ sounds and the sensors on Alex’s vest buzz, the lights around the arena turning on and an announcement ringing out to declare Kara’s team the winners.

“What–”

Lucy pulls back just enough for Alex to see her dark eyes and the way one corner of her mouth twitches up into a smirk.

“You cheated,” Alex says, breathing heavily, but Lucy just kisses her again and bites at her bottom lip before dancing back away from her just as the others come to find them.

“I guess you’ll have to challenge me to a rematch, then.”

Alex licks at her lips.  They taste just a little bit like some sort of fruity lip balm, which she definitely does not wear, so she really did just make out with Major Lucy Lane, who has wandering hands and a very talented mouth and legs in those skintight jeans that Alex could–

“ _Shit_ ,” Alex mutters.


End file.
